Zeyr
Zeyr is the forest island home to the Tree Elves. Zeyr and its people were conquered by the White Feather Legion of the Sky Elves in 3989, although very little warfare occured. Geography Just over half of the island is covered in a lush, green forest that grows ever thicker the farther inland you go. The trees are around forty to sixty feet tall around the coast, although the average mainland tree is around three hundred feet tall. Blood Forest The Blood Forest is an ever expanding region of crimson terror that spreads through dirt. The Blood Forest taints the land's vegetation with a distinct red tint, hence the name. Clouds above this tortured land rain red drops that are able to corrupt water with the infamous red tint. Ferekothor Ferekother, or Tree Home, is a large grove of trees in the northern tip of Zeyr. It is said that the Sea Elves who discovered the land first landed in Ferekothor. Ferekother holds trees as large as two thousand feet tall, with trunks the size of villages.These trees are known as Ferekomis. Each Ferekomi has two to four seeds located in the base of the tree, each the size of a boulder. Attempts to plant the seeds have been made, although none have succeeded. The Tree Elven capital is carved into the largest of the trees, Zerbia. Each of the Ferekothorian trees is carved into with another city named after the tree. List of Ferekothorian Trees *Zerbia (capital) *Viveca *Krehferek *Naye *Tormundes *Therins *Henia *Fekor *Nuevjagges *Hermias *Ophel Inhabitants Many strange, wild creatures lurk the low underbrush and the high treetops of Zeyr, although the main common race is the Tree Elf. It is estimated that there are around one to three million species of insects and over four million plants inhabiting Zeyr. List of Inhabitants This list doesn't include species of the Blood Forest Animals *Tree Elf *Leaf Dragon *Bladed Treant *Queen's Treant *Zeyrian Hornet *Dragon Beetle *Dragon Wasp *Nayen Crawler *Treetop Wyvern *Brush Serpent *Pygmy Dragon *Day Bat Flora *Elven Trapper *Viveca Nettle *Abyssal Petal *Sea Petal *Azurian Feather *Dragon Orchid *Green Petal *Elven Orchid *Arya's Bloom *Bone Flower *Wispsap Tree *Ferekomi Climate The Zeyrian climate is very humid, almost jungle like. Rain happens on a weekly, almost every other day, basis, allowing the forest land's flora to grow beyond control. The temperatures range from around 70 to 80 degrees Fahrenheit dailey, with temperatures only reaching around 50 to 60 degrees during the night. History Zeyr was discovered by a group of Sea Elves who decided to explore south of their home, the Jagged Sea, in the year of 589. These explorers returned home, but not for long. They returned to the land eleven years later, in the year of 600, with several ships of Sea Elves with food, animals, and supplies for the land. These Sea Elves settled in the Ferekothor, the grove of Ferekomi trees in the northernmost tip of Zeyr. Eventually, these Sea Elves evolved into the modern Tree Elves. This evolution obviously occured over time, but it is likely between the years 800 and 1000. From 1000 to 2014, the Tree Elven people lived in large tribes. The most powerful of tribes fought for control of the Ferekothor, while others were pushed throughout the island. In the year 2014, the Tree Elven tribes who had no control over the Ferekothor grouped together, forming the Zeyrian Alliance. The Zeyrian Alliance, as a united force, were able to defeat the remaining tribes of the land in the Zeyrian Civil War. In direct aftermath, the Tree Elves officially unite under the Zeyrian Kingdom, a monarchy that will stand until its defeat in 3989 by the White Feather Legion. From 2014 to 3233, Zeyr was ruled by the benevolent House Reko. However, the king of the house in the year 3233, King Torvault the Fair, was assassinated by the daughter of the lord of House Goldtail with a dart to the neck. House Goldtail did not seize the throne; the Goldtails were payed a great sum and control of the Ferekothor tree of Therins by House Korlath, led by Lord Tytos Korlath, later known as King Tytos Korlath the Twisted. The House Korlath ruled Zeyr until its surrender in 3989. In 3980, the ever-expanding and powerful White Feather Legion began to move on to Zeyr, but resistance by House Korlath and the Zeyrian Kingdom was given. However, the White Feather Legion crushed the Tree Elves, and in 3989, the House Korlath officially surrendered to the legion. The Tree Elves officially joined the White Feather Legion. Ever since, the White Feather Legion rules the land. Government Before 3989, the Zeyrian Kingdom, a throne held by two different houses at different times, ruled with complete authority. However, in 3898, the White Feather Legion officially conquered Zeyr and the Tree Elves joined the legion. The Tree Elves were given five out of ten, and later fifteen, members of the White Feather Legion. Category:Article Category:Zeyr Category:Continent